The Adventures of Stream
by Stream the Eevee
Summary: Follow an Eevee named stream has he grows and becomes experienced in life and battling. Inspired by Light's Adventures by EeveeInHeat. This will remain K until things start to get less suitable for children, to say it nicely. I will not be using moves or pokemon from Gen.6 simply because I have not played those games and they are out of my comfort zone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:A Warm Welcome**

Darkness. Nothing but darkness and total silence. He tried to move around but was quickly blocked by a wall, seemingly. It was somewhat warm while he was in the darkness, but the warmth could be taken away at times. Whenever he wanted it back he struck the object in front of him and the warmth came back.

After some time had gone by, he realized he was getting to large for the object, so he struck the object again, but stopped after hearing a cracking noise. He continued to strike the object and after striking it multiple times, he felt to object start to shatter.

After one more attack, he tumbled out of the object and was immediately blinded by the light. He heard a startled yelp come from his right, but ignored it as he slowly and painfully adjusted his eyes to the bright light.

When he could finally see, he noticed he was in a small, bright room, with a bed on one side, a desk on the other, a small window and a padded chair in the corner. There were also eggshells all around his feet.

Sitting at the desk, there was a large, two legged creature on the bed with blue eyes and short, brown hair, staring at him.

"Hey there little fella!" It said "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright, I am a little hungry though. Do you have any food?"

"You do know he can't understand you right?" A voice said

"Who was that? W-where are you" he said

"Look to your right"

When he looked to his right he saw a Pokemon with a tan patch of fur on her head, a tan mane, tan tail and a fiery orange body.

"Hello my name is Flare, I'm a Flareon, and right next to me is my mate Hydro, he's a Vaporeon.

As Hydro sat up, he noticed that Hydro had large webbed ears, with a dark blue ridge going down his teal colored body.

"Hello." Hydro said and then laid back down

"Hello. Are you two my parents?" he asked

"The human over there is named Leif, by the way." Flare said

"Okay, thanks good to know."

"And no Leif, Hydro and I found you at the side of the road and couldn't find you parents so we took you in and kept you warm until you hatched." Flare said

"Oh, okay" he said, somewhat crestfallen

"So guys, what should we name him? I was thinking Wave because of the wavy, dark brown line going down his back." Leif said

Hydro picked up his head and with Flare, shook their heads no.

"Breeze?"

Again they shook their heads.

"Okay, okay how about Stream?"

Hydro and Flare looked at each other, then at the little Eevee sitting on the ground, scratching his ear with his back paw, then back at Leif and nodded.

"Alright then its decided! Welcome to the team Stream!"

"Welcome!"Flare said

"Welcome." Hydro said, half muffled by Flare's fur

"So, are you guys hungry?"

Everyone nodded as Stream's stomach growled and Leif and Flare chuckled.

Leif grabbed a few berries off of his desk and gave everyone two berries, then pulled out a sandwich as hey all dug into their food. When they all finished their meal, Hydro went to lie back down, and Leif went into another room and brought back two things, one was a rectangular red box with a blue orb on the back, and a small sphere with red on top and white on the bottom, both colors separated by a black line with a white button in the middle.

"Alright Stream lets see what moves you know." Leif

"Lets see here... Tackle, Tail Whip, Growl and Helping Hand. That's alright but we are going to need to train you a little first. Also I need to put you in this so you can officially be apart of the team."

Leif pressed the white button on the front of the ball and the ball grew larger in size. He threw the ball at Stream and the ball hit him. In a flash of red, Stream was in a dark, enclosed space, just as he had been in a little earlier. Except in here, there was no warmth, and no way to sense anything.

When he was released from the sphere, Stream looked down at himself and realized he was all brown except for his white mane and cream colored tip of his tail. His back had a slightly darker brown, wavy line going down his back, almost like a ridge.

"Training for what?" Stream asked Flare

"For battling."

"Do you battle?"

"No, I don't like fighting but if I really have to then I will, most of the battles that Leif has been in, he has used Hydro."

"Then when will I start training?"

" In about a week or so, you need to grow more before you start battling so you don't get as badly hurt as you would now." Flare responded

"Also, why doesn't Hydro talk much?"

"This is just how he is around Pokemon and he doesn't know very well. Get up will ya!" Flare said

Flare nudged Hydro up so that he could talk to Stream.

"What do you want Flare?" Hydro said crossly

"Talk to Stream for a second."

"Fine, what do _you_ want?"

"I-I want to know how long you and Flare have been with Leif."

"About three months. Leif caught Flare as his first Pokemon when she was an Eevee, and caught me as an Eevee two days after. Then we found you in your egg a week ago, me and Flare have taken care of you and kept you warm until you hatched. But I don't see why this concerns _you_."

" I just wanted to know..."

"Don't worry about him, he will get used to you soon." Flare said

Flare laid down next to Hydro and Stream walked away and sat on the chair. He started grooming himself to get the moisture from the egg out of his fur. He finished cleaning himself and laid down, resting his head on his front paws. His eyes started to get heavy, and he fell asleep, ready for a new day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to release these chapters every week or so on the weekend so I can always have time to write more chapters in between each week. Anyway, please enjoy the newest chapter of The Adventures of Steam! **

**Chapter 2: Training Day**

"So, where are we headed now?" Stream asked excitedly

"To a place called the humans call Goldenrod City. We are going to finish up your training so you can start battling." Hydro replied

"Goldenrod City sounds like a nice place."

"Great, don't get off task we are only here to train not to sight see. Now lets hurry to the Training Park before anyone thinks we are wild Pokemon." Hydro said menacingly.

"Okay geez, you don't have to get so angry."

_What is his problem? _Stream wondered. _Why does he hate me so much?_

_Wonderful, stuck here with Hydro for a whole day of training because Leif and Flare had to run to the Pokemon Center to get a room to stay in tonight, wonderful..._

It's been nearly a week since Stream was hatched and yet Hydro still didn't like him. They had been training Stream for a few days, Leif insisting on going to the next city before Stream had grown enough to battle. Stream thought he would never be able to understand humans and their odd ways.

The path they were walking on seemed almost exclusive to Pokemon, as there were no human prints along the path. The trees leaves around them were all bright yellows and oranges, all of which blew around in the wind.

When they finally arrived at the Training Park, which was just a dirt clearing with white chalk in the shape of a Pokeball splitting the dirt clearing in half and trees all around them, Hydro readied himself to fight, as did Stream.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you how to use tackle to the best of your ability. First, focus all of your energy into your body," Hydro instructed "And then run at me and hit me."

"Alright." Stream responded

Stream focused all of his energy into his body and instinctively ran at Hydro, pushing himself to his limits. But right before he could hit Hydro, Hydro sidestepped and sent Stream flying into a tree behind him, causing Stream considerable pain and multiple Pidgey, Hoot Hoot and Murkrow flying.

"Ow, ow,ow,ow,ow..."

"I was expecting that from an inexperienced battler like you, you have to be able to fake out your opponent while charging at them or else that will happen." Hydro said

Out of sheer willpower, Stream pushed the pain to the back of his mind and stood up, facing Hydro with a new found confidence in himself, and launched himself at Hydro. Hydro, instead of sitting idly by waiting to be hit, shot spurts of water at Stream to remind him to feint away while charging. However, Stream was not quick enough in dodging one and was hit by some of the water square in the forehead, stopping him immediately.

"Hey cut that out!" Stream nearly yelled before getting shot with more water.

His anger taking his mind over, Stream fired himself at Hydro, hitting him in the side and knocking the wind out of him. Hydro turned towards Stream after regaining his stance, eyes full of rage and hatred. Stream tried to run away but was quickly tackled to the ground and flipped on his back. Steam tried to fight back but couldn't, the reason being the Vaporeon was much larger than himself. Hydro lunged for Stream neck trying to bite it, but couldn't because of Stream's large mane. Stream used tackle on Hydro to get him off, succeeding.

" Stop this right now!" someone yelled, as familiar as it sounded, Stream couldn't quite recall it and put it to the back of his mind to focus on the fight at hand.

Hydro used Water Gun on Stream, just as Stream was starting to use sand attack against him.

Stream started to realize that the air was getting increasingly hot and an unusual amount of light was coming off of something to his right. Hydro lunged at Stream once more, only to be knocked down by an extremely powerful Flamethrower. Hydro stubbornly got back up. Stream noticed that Hydro had many burns on the side of his body.

_Serves him right._ Stream thought.

They both looked to see what attacked Hydro, only to see a Flareon with her mane and tail completely enveloped in flames. Stream realized that it was Flare. Out of the corner of his eye, Stream saw Hydro start to back away, staring at his paws and mumbling to himself.

"What is going on here?" Flare practically screamed

"Training." Hydro mumbled

"No your not, I can tell the difference between fighting and training, and that was _not_ training. Can I speak to you in private. Stream, you go over there and look for Leif."

"O-okay." Stream barely stuttered out of his mouth.

Stream ran past Flare out of fear of getting attacked and started looking for Leif. He had never seen Flare mad before, so he was quite afraid of what could happen to any of them.

_I never thought that Flare could even get mad. _Stream thought.

Stream completely forgot about all of his pain from the battle, getting a large surge of hit all of a sudden coursing through his body making him fall to the ground. Stream looked up and noticed it was starting to get dark out, he picked himself up and looked around for Leif. When he found Leif, he lead him to the Training Park where Flare and a somewhat tired looking Hydro were laying down next to each other.

"Alright everyone, lets get back to the Pokemon Center and sleep the night." Leif said

Leif pulled out three Pokeballs and put everyone in it. Stream didn't know how long it was until he was released but it felt like an eternity.

"Alright, what happened at the Training Park while we were gone you two?"

Stream started to act out a battle with Hydro, even though it was an extremely poor representation, even making Leif laugh a little while he was doing it. When Leif finally stopped laughing, he said

"Okay, let's just go to sleep and we will figure out what happened in the morning."

[Perspective Change]

Later in the night, everyone was asleep, except for Flare, who wanted answers as to why Stream and Hydro were fighting. She woke up Hydro.

"So why were you and Stream fighting exactly?" Flare whispered to Hydro

"I got him angry so he struck back in rage."

"Really? Or does this have to do with your dream?"

"...The dream..." Hydro said as he uneasily fell back to sleep, pondering the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the weeks delay but I had to finish up a school project which took up all of my writing time. Alright now that that's out of the way, Ch.4 will be up next week. Commence the reading if you will!**

** Chapter 3: Struggles**

Hydro woke up. He looked around the room they were all sleeping in. He realized it was still dark outside and that everyone was asleep. He got up and stretched his lages, trying not to wake Flare who was sleeping next to him.

_What a crazy day yesterday. _Hydro thought

The room they were staying in had just enough furniture for them all to sleep on, a cushion for Hydro and Flare, a small padded chair for Stream and, in the Trainers room, A bed for Leif. The main room, where Hydro and Flare were sleeping, had tan wallpaper with brown stripes running down the walls. A somewhat disgusting combination according to Hydro but no one else seemed to mind it. There was a viewing window that showed off the forest to the occupants of the room. There was also a door that led into a slightly smaller room where the Trainer would sleep. Hydro walked over to the window and jumped onto the window's sill. He looked up at the sky and the stars.

_I wonder what they are there for. _Hydro wondered. _Maybe someday, Humans and Pokemon will be able to get to them._

He looked on into the vast expanse of forest. The many trees covering anything behind them. He thought he saw movement in the darkness, just in front of the tree line. It looked like a shadow, but with a much more Human-like stature. Hydro tried to get a better look at it, but couldn't as the window wasn't large enough to see it. He ignored it and went back to looking at the stars. He thought he heard something moving behind him, so he turned his head to see what it was.

"What are you doing up so early?" Flare asked

"I couldn't sleep." Hydro responded

"Well come back to bed, I'm getting cold believe it or not"

"How could you of all Pokemon be cold?" Hydro chuckled

"Just come back to bed"

"Alright"

Hydro jumped down from the window sill and walked tiredly over to Flare. He licked her head, laid down next to her and fell into a light sleep. He wasn't asleep very long when he heard a smashing noise coming from the trainers room. Hydro woke Flare up and went into the next room, only to find Stream struggling in the "Shadow's" grip and Leif trying to get Stream back. There was a large, gaping hole in the wall behind them all where the man must have come in from. The "Shadow was actually a tall,thin man with a large nose, blue eyes and tan face, wearing all black except for a Red insignia on his chest.

Without thinking, Hydro threw himself at Streams assailant, biting his leg as hard as he possibly could, making it bleed profusely and causing the man to drop Stream.

"Well then," the man said not even seeming to realize he was bleeding " I guess this requires force now."

He threw two small red, white and black orbs. In a flash of red, a large, purple, serpent like creature appeared in the room, it's head scrunched up against the ceiling, as well as a Human-like, yellow creature with a white mane and a yo yo in its hand.

"Hey, this isn't fair! There is only one of my Pokemon against two of yours!" Leif said

"Life isn't fair kid, now grow up!" the man responded curtly "Now Arbok use poison sting on the Vaporeon. Hypno, use Hypnosis on the kid so the Vaporeon won't know what to do!"

"What, no don't..." Leif tried to say, but was cut off by the Hypnosis hitting him, putting him to sleep.

The Arbok then shot multiple white, pointy shards at Hydro, which he promptly dodged.

_Fine, if you put my trainer to sleep then i'll just have to act alone, like the days before I was caught. _Hydro thought

He launched himself at the Yellow creature and bit into it's head. It stumbled into the broken wall behind it and fell to the floor, unconscious. He then turned his attention to the purple serpent in the room.

"Arbok, use wrap!" The man yelled furiously

The snake came over to Hydro and coiled around him, choking him into the snakes body. Struggling to escape, Hydro charged a rainbow ball in his mouth and shot it at the snakes head. As It was flying towards the snake, it split into multiple rings, all of which hit the snake in the head, making it loosen it's grip on Hydro. He shot one last Aurora Beam at the snake and made it faint.

" Arbok, Hypno, return! Rockets, retreat!." The man growled

The man then returned the Pokemon to the orbs. Hydro sat in the gaping hole in the wall and watched as three men and a woman came out of the darkness and ran deep into the forest. He didn't even realize that Flare and Stream were now sitting next to him staring off into the forest until Stream started talking.

"Why were you trying to save me right after we had a fight?"

"I may not like you staying with us very much but, you are supposedly apart of something greater than all of these petty squabbles here, so, I have decided to protect you until the time comes for you to come face to face with your end."

"So, should we try to wake Leif up? Stream said, laughing slightly

"Hydro looked back at Leif who was sleeping, somewhat peacefully, slumped up against the side of the bed, drool sliding down his face.

"No, we will just let him sleep there and see what he thinks of himself in the morning and let him tell the nurse wht happened in the morning." Hydro responded as Nurse joy ran in to see what had happened, further ensuring security in the Pokecenter.

**A/N: Alright now that that is over, I will start working on the next chapter and this time, I will most definitely get it out on time.**


End file.
